


Hell Hath No Fury

by princesslexi763



Series: Septiplier Prompts [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Love, M/M, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets mixed up with a group of girls at a carnival and, unknown to himself, one of the girls places a spell on him that makes it so he changes into a female. Unsure of how Mark, his boyfriend would react, he becomes self-conscious, only to find out that Mark loves him no matter what.<br/>OR-<br/>Based on the Prompt: Jack turns into a girl. He’s self-conscious about it but Mark’s into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a request that was sent to me on Tumblr. It's a really short one-shot basically that turns fluffy. It doesn't have too much plot but I'm happy with how it turned out. I normally would have written some type of smut in my story but, even though I'm straight, I cannot write straight smut...like, I just cannot do it. Anyways, I'm always open to requests so never hesitate to send me a prompt you would like done! i'm open to almost anything until i'm uncomfortable with it. Also: Ira non habet, sicut infernum a muliere contempsit translates to: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.
> 
> princesslexi763.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. There is a rant at the end notes for anyone wanting to read it...

Jack felt content walking hand in hand with Mark at their local carnival. Jack was a huge adrenaline junkie so seeing all of the rides made his skin crawl in a good way. However, Mark was unsure of the whole idea of going on rides that are operated by carnies that look honestly terrifying.

            But somehow, Jack had managed to pull Mark into the line for the Ferris Wheel, despite Jack being terrified of heights, because Jack thought it would be a romantic ride. Mark was not at all ready to trust the ride but he reluctantly went with him anyway.

            “I still don’t feel comfortable with this.” Mark said, wrapping his arm around Jack’s lower back.

            Jack, snuggling into Mark’s side, said, “It’s just a like two minute ride around a wheel. It’s not all that untrustworthy.”

            They proceeded to wait in line and were the next ones up when a group of young girls cut in front of them. Jack, being the high strung and low tolerance person he was, called them out, “Hey, what do you think you’re doing? We were next.”

            One of the girls, a pretty brunette with long hair and glasses, turned around and rolled her eyes, “Haven’t you two ever heard of ladies first?”

            Jack pushed away from Mark, “Of course but that doesn’t applying when you’re cutting people in line who have waited their turns.”

            “Oh, boo hoo.” The girls said rolling her eyes again, must have been something she did a lot, “Too fucking bad. You’re a grown ass man.”

            Jack stood his ground and was ready to fight back when Mark grabbed his arm and yanked him into him, “Don’t do that. It’s not worth it to argue with them.”

            “Fucking bitches.” Jack muttered under his breath, fully unaware that he said it louder than he had thought.

            The same brunette turned around, “What did you call us?”

            Mark groaned and held Jack to him again to ensure he wouldn’t go near them. It wouldn’t look right for his boyfriend to argue with a group of teenage girls, “Jack, don’t feed into them…”

            “No, I want him to say what he called us out loud.”

            Jack, completely speechless for the first time in his life, just stood there in silence and didn’t speak. He turned to Mark and motioned for them to leave. Mark, taking Jack’s hint, grabbed his hand and began pulling him out of the line when they heard weird chant behind them, “Ira non habet, sicut infernum a muliere contempsit.”

            Jack turned around to face the brunette but was quickly ripped away by Mark.

            Outside of the ride, they sat down on a bench and Jack covered his face in Mark’s chest, “I’m not having fun anymore.” He whispered to Mark, “I wanna go home.”

            Mark shook his head silently and lifted Jack’s body so he could face him, “Don’t let those petty teenage girls ruin your evening. You were so excited to come here tonight and I don’t want you to feel like it’s been ruined. How about we go check out the mini-coasters?”

            Jack’s face turned into a big smile and he leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

            “I love you.” Jack whispered against his lips.

            “I love you more, babe.”

***

It was the next week, a Friday morning, when Jack awoke to find that something was feeling off to him. He couldn’t figure it out at first so when he padded to the bathroom and proceeded to stand in front of the mirror to brush his teeth, he was in for quite a shock.

            He, for some unknown reason, was a woman…like, a definite female.

            Gasping, he dropped his toothbrush into the sink and looked at his features. His once short green hair had grown longer, his beard was non-existent which left him with suddenly feminine features, and he had boobs…really big boobs.

            He stared in shock at himself, unsure of what the hell he was going to do. His boyfriend was out of town for a few days on a business trip and now here he is, suddenly a girl. Like, how in the hell was he going to explain this to Mark?

            His boyfriend fell in love with him three years ago because he was a MAN not a female. And now Jack was panicking because what would happen if Mark found out about this?

            But then Jack stopped worrying about that and groaned.

            How in the hell did this even happen to him? What caused this to suddenly happen?

            Then he remembered the girl at the carnival and he nearly cried. The weird language she spoke to his back was probably so witch craft she put on him because he called them bitches.

            He didn’t know what to do. He was so lost.

            _Wait,_ he thought to himself, _Is my anatomy still the same?_

            Jack, feeling totally embarrassed for doing such, dropped his pants and nearly screamed at the fact that he no longer had a functioning penis but a vagina in its place. Yup, this is not fucking happening.

            Pulling his pants back up, he walked out to his living room and sat on his couch, beginning to feel the full force of what is happening. He buried his face into his hands and began to cry.

            Mark wasn’t going to love him anymore…

***

            The day leading up to when Mark came home was brutal for Jack. He was terrified of what Mark might think of him. He was standing in the mirror with a hair clipper as he buzzed all of his hair off to just a short crew cut, afraid that his long hair would give too much away.

            He hasn’t went out of his house since it’s happened but he’s talked to his friends, not telling them what had occurred, and was relieved to find out that his voice had barely changed: it just sounded slightly higher.

            He’s hoping that this ‘spell’ is reversing itself because he’s noticing that his beard is growing back and his features are turning slightly masculine again. But that still doesn’t help that fact that he’s got boobs and a vagina to work with now.

            He had just got done with his hair and cleaned up the bathroom when he heard the front door open and a deep voice boom, “Jack, I’m home!”

            Jack nearly had a heart attack. He was in a tee-shirt that clearly showed he had boobs and a pair of sweatpants that hid the fact that he grew a healthy set of hips. All of this was going to be hell to try and explain to Mark.

            Running out of the bathroom, he ran into the bedroom and grabbed a sweatshirt, throwing it on and hoping his boobs weren’t noticeable. He then looked in the mirror one last time and rushed out to see Mark, standing in their kitchen with a bottle of water in his hand as he scrolled through his phone. When Mark saw him, his face lit up and he ran around the counter, “Oh, I missed you so much, baby!” he cooed, picking Jack up and holding him to his body.

            But Mark instantly knew something was different because he tensed and set Jack back down, “Jack…” he whispered, holding him at arm’s length.

            And that’s when Jack broke, crying harder than he has in so long. He tried explaining the situation but his sobs got in the way and just sounded like jumbling and not actual words. Mark tried calming him down but to no avail.

            Eventually, Mark took Jack by the hand and led him into their bedroom. He sat them both on the bed and shushed, “Breathe, baby. Please, just breathe!”

            Jack took a deep breath and calmed slightly, breathing out a shuddering breath. Mark rubbed his arms, “I’m sorry.” Jack said, “I’m sorry that I’m a female now.”

            Mark shook his head, “No, Jack, don’t be sorry.”

            “But you won’t love me anymore.” Jack sniffled, “I’m not what you want.”

            Mark stopped him, “Stop, you’re exactly what I want. It’s not about what you have going on down there or what you look like, you’re still my Jack. You’re still the man I fell in love with three years ago. Nothing will ever change that.” He brought his hand up to Jack’s face and smoothed his thumb on his cheek, soothing him, “I love you so much, Jack. Something like this could never change that.”

            Jack found himself smiling at Mark, feeling better about himself already, “I love you too.”

            Mark leaned in and kissed Jack passionately, almost as if to consummate what he just said. Jack found himself getting into the kiss but he was unsure of his feelings. He pulled back and Mark stared at him, “So…” Mark began, “I’ve missed you and…do you wanna test out your new anatomy?”

            Jack stared at him wide eyed and Mark just laughed, giggled really.

            And then Mark leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Feel free to not read this part but I'm going to rant for a moment: So I have been noticing a lot of things on tumblr going on now that Mark might have a girlfriend and how people are nervous that the same thing is going to happen like what happened to Sean and Signe, and people are saying how shipping isn't a 'good thing'. I've read multiple posts about why doing things like this isn't okay but I'm just here to post my feelings on this. When I personally write, I feed emotions into my characters, whether those be two real people or two fictional: regardless, they are a creation by myself. I don't ever want people to feel like I'm pushing either Mark or Sean or being 'innappropriate' about them because of my writing. I'm writing these because I enjoy doing so. I fully understand that Septiplier is not real and will not be and I'm a very avid supporter of both Mark and Sean and i wish them both the best with their girlfriends. That's all i wanted to rant about so sorry about that. I just needed to clear my chest on this subject. If you read through this part, thank you for taking the time to read about my issues.  
> Happy reading!


End file.
